


Saphael One Shots

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Just a fluffy place for any of your Saphael fluffy wishes!





	Saphael One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Three times Raphael kept his calm and the one time he didn't...  
> I wrote this for my friend Redashrose <3<3<3

Raphael stood at the bar as he waited impatiently for his boyfriend to get up on the stage. The clan leader was a mere seconds away from throwing the current singer off the stage. The young girl was awful, but in her defense everyone is awful in comparison to Simon. According to Raphael at least. Raphael rolled his eyes as the annoying brunet walked off the stage.

 

When Simon walked onto the stage with his guitar in his hands and a nervous smile on his face the clan leader felt his heart flutter. Simon sat down on the stool and searched the crowd until his eyes landed on Raphael. The fledgling’s posture immediately relaxed when he focused on his boyfriend. The two had been dating for a few weeks now. It was new, but it was amazing. They had agreed on keeping their relationship to themselves for a while before they told anyone.

 

Simon cleared his throat before he began singing with his smooth angelic voice. Raphael looked around the room to see everyone looking at Simon in awe. Raphael was happy that the crowd appreciated his baby’s talent. That was until his eyes landed on a certain blond shadowhunter who was staring at Simon with lustful eyes. The clan leader was just about ready to rip Jace’s throat out, but he couldn’t because that would give away his and Simon’s relationship. So, the clan leader settled with crushing the glass in his hand with his iron grip.

 

* * *

 

Raphael, Simon, and Lily walked into Magnus’ loft. The place was crawling with downworlders and shadowhunters. It was chairman meow’s birthday and leave it to Magnus to throw an over the top party for a spoiled cat. Simon smiled softly at Raphael as he squeezed the clan leaders hand before he ran off to find Clary and Izzy. Lily watched as the clan leader’s eyes followed the fledgling for as long as they could. Lily rolled her eyes as she patted Raphael’s back, “He’s got you whipped.”

 

Before Raphael could respond Lily walked off to go mingle with an old friend. Raphael sighed as he made his way to Magnus. The clan leader tapped the warlocks shoulder. Magnus turned around with massive smile on his face as he pulled Raphael in for a hug, “I’m so glad you could make it for your brother’s birthday Mijo!” Raphael rolled his eyes as he was about to respond but the only sound that left his mouth was a growl.

 

Magnus pulled back to follow Raphael’s eyes to see Jace standing a little too close to Simon. The fledgling was laughing at something the blonde had said. Simon had his head thrown back and Jace took that as an opportunity to inch closer to the fledgling, which went completely unnoticed by said fledgling. Magnus gave Raphael a firm look, “No murdering people at your brother’s party. I’ll get him away from your precious little fledgling.” Raphael tried to calm himself but nothing worked until Magnus had successfully taken Jace to the other side of the room and Simon was safely standing by his side.

 

* * *

 

Raphael sat in his office trying not to rip his hair out as he listened to Clary go on and on about some Valentine related issue and how she needed Simon’s help. The red head had came barging into his office with Jace 20 minutes ago and Raphael was losing his patience. Raphael rolled his eyes in indifference, “Simon is not doing anything for you. He is not your puppet Fray.”

 

Before Clary could respond Simon came barging through the door with an excited smile on his face. The fledgling was wearing gym wear. A loose tank that showed off his strong arms and a peek of his toned chest. The fledgling had came into the room so fast that he didn’t even notice the shadowhunters in the room. Simon began rambling, “Rapha! Training was so good today! I knocked Lily down! I mean I didn’t really knock her down. I blocked her attack and she laid me out on the floor immediately after BUT STILL! I blocked her!”

 

Raphael smiled at Simon softly, “I’m so proud of you Baby. I’m sorry I couldn’t watch you train today.” Clary cleared her throat causing Simon to turn around, blushing, as he scratched the back of his head, “Oh hey Clary!” Raphael moved his eyes towards the shadowhunters when he felt his fists clench involuntarily as he noticed Jace’s eyes wandering Simon’s body. Raphael glared at Jace as he flexed his jaw before he spoke softly to Simon, “Baby why don’t you go drink a glass of blood. You need to keep your strength up. I’ll join you soon.”

 

Simon smiled brightly at his boyfriend, “Okay Rapha! I’ll make you some blood coco with cinnamon just how you like it!” As Simon flashed out the room Raphael’s smiled turned into a grimace as he growled lowly, “Simon is not your pawn. The clan won’t allow you to manipulate him anymore. I won’t allow it. Get out. Now. Before I rip your throat out.” Raphael was glaring directly at Jace. The blond shadowhunter raised his arms in surrender, “Hey! What did I do!? Clary was the one talking. I didn’t even say anything.” Raphael felt his fangs drop and claws extend, “I don’t like you.”

 

* * *

 

Raphael sat in the VIP section at Pandemonium. The entire clan wanted to go out tonight and Magnus was more than happy to join. It was his club after all. To Raphael’s misfortune Magnus’ shadowhunter boyfriend and insufferable brother tagged along.

 

The clan leader kept a close eye on Simon who was on the dancefloor with Clary and Izzy. The fledgling had gotten a few drinks in him, and to Raphael’s surprise tipsy Simon had better coordination than sober Simon. Raphael was peacefully enjoying the view of Simon dancing until Jace joined the trio on the dancefloor.

 

Raphael’s body became tense as he prepared to instinctively attack anyone who posed a threat. There really was no threat. Simon was safe, but Raphael knew Jace was interested in his boyfriend. Emphasis on his. Raphael watched as Jace inched closer to Simon. The fledgling had his eyes closed as he was enjoying the bridge of the song that was blasting through the club.

 

The clan leader couldn’t even hear the song that was booming throughout the club. All he heard was white noise as he watched Jace’s hand reach out for Simon’s waist. Raphael flashed forward with all his speed and grabbed onto Jace’s hand as he wedged himself between Jace and Simon. The clan leader snapped Jace’s wrist on pure instinct in the blink of an eye. Jace stumbled back as he screamed out in sheer pain, but before he could stumble far enough Raphael had already wrapped his hand around the shadowhunter’s throat.

 

The entire club stopped moving as they stared at the clan leader in shock. Raphael growled dangerously, “Don’t even think about touching him.” Raphael let go of Jace’s throat. The shadowhunter growled at Raphael in anger as Simon tried to talk to his boyfriend, “Rapha-“ Jace cut Simon off, “Who the fuck are you?! To put your fucking hands on me!? I can touch Simon if I want to. Have you seen me?! I know he wants me everyone doe-“

 

Raphael punched Jace so hard in the jaw that the shadowhunter’s head twisted to the side before the blond fell to the ground, unconscious. Izzy rushed to Jace’s side while Raphael brushed off his suit as he turned to face Simon, “He talks too much.” Simon looked at Raphael, he was upset, “Why would you do that!? You can’t just go around punching people Rapha!”

 

Raphael looked at his feet avoiding eye contact with Simon, “I-I-“ Raphael paused as he realized he didn’t feel guilty for punching Jace. Heck he’d do it again if he even looked Simon’s way. The clan leader looked his boyfriend in the eyes, “He was going to grab you by the waist! He’s always looking at you with… with… with sex eyes! Be glad I didn’t break his hand.”

 

Izzy chuckled from her spot on the floor where she was taking care of Jace, “Uhhhh yeah you did and you broke his jaw too... well deserved though.” Simon cupped Raphael’s jaw and the clan leader leaned into the touch as he wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist. Simon shook his head in disbelief, “You’re such a possessive old man.” Raphael leaned his forehead against Simon, “You make me feel things I never thought I could ever feel.” Simon chuckled, “Ohhhh so this is my fault huh?” Raphael smiled softly, “Of course it’s your fault. Why did you have to bring this dead heart of mine back to life?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any fluffy ideas you want to see I'll try my best to write them out! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS REDASHROSE <3


End file.
